More Than a Dream
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: It was something I've wanted for ages now. Just to be thought of more than a measly friend or a partner. No I really want more than that. I guess that'll only happen in my dreams.


**~_Try not to wake me. 'Cause of you, I'm lying awake at night, all I'm seeing are pictures of you. As I close my eyes I fade my way into the laws of my dream world._~**

The wind whips around me, blonde hair held down by the goggles resting atop my head. Headphones blare music into my ears as I keeps his hands stuffed into the pockets of my puffy, purple jacket. I scoff my black and violet shoes against the sidewalk, my ebony pants billowing around my thin legs and pooling down around my shoes. No one is on the streets passing me by, letting me wait for him in complete and utter solitude. I glance to my right as I lean back up against a closed shop, my blue eyes searching every direction he could come from.

**~_It's a place of trust, would you meet me there? There's no time to spare, come and show me you care, here we can make anything become real. All of my dreams are all I see, try not to wake me, can't you see? All of my dreams are all I wanna see, try not to wake me, try not to wake me._~**

We're best friends; he's nineteen and fresh out of school, while I'm nearing the end of it at the age of seventeen. We've always been the best of friends even from day one. I'm the technical one; always tinkering around with some kind of machinery. While he's the … beautiful one; always looking his best even when he's not feeling it. I want to be the heroic guy in situations while he avoids them entirely.

Not that I mind.

I just wish he'd catch the hints that I like him more than that. Weekly we go out together besides the fact that we're always around one another. How does that not _scream_ how much we want to be around each other.

_I guess it's only here in my dreams that I'm going to find him closer than normal. _

**_~'Cause of you my tries to not think of you, they just end up in one million thoughts. It's way too much to mention, see what I mean when you see my creation. It's a place of trust, I can meet you there? There's no time to spare, come and show me you care. What you believe in here will become real.~_**

At the first glimpse of his form I remove my headphones, letting the music die down to a muted state in my pocket. My blue eyes collide with his light brown one's as he strides across the street. Inky boots reach up to his knees, the rest of his lean legs clad in a skin tight black leather. A long-sleeved, turquoise shirt rests under the deep orange v-neck, bracelets and wristbands hanging on his arms. His slim body saunters over to stand in front of me, fingers reaching up to grab the single white and brown feather from his own styled dark cerulean hair.

"For you Maqui."

I stare at it unexpectedly, not quite sure what I should do with it. It's just a feather after all, one of his most favored accessories. Yet he seems to understand as he smiles softly, stretching an arm up to place the feather atop my messy, blonde hair. Yet, before he moves away I find that he's closer than normal, eyes having a more glazed over look to them.

"Something wrong Yuj?"

He gives a small nod before leaning forward and placing a hand on my shoulder before his lips meet mine hesitantly. The second he goes to pull away I can tell he's nervous, a difference from his usual personality. But I lean back up and press our lips together, the fire in my belly growing as his arms wrap around my shoulders.

**_~All of my dreams are all I see, try not to wake me, can't you see? All of my dreams are all I wanna see, try not to wake me. Trapped inside of my own dreams. I'm not complaining, leave behind a lie of any kind, here it could disappear.~_**

Yuj lies on top of me, his lips peppering over my chest as our naked bodies stay twined together. As his fingers dance over my stomach I link my legs around his waist, shoving my body up against his. A whispered moan drifts to my ears as he stops exactly what he's doing, eyes softening as he stares down at me. "Maqui … are you sure?"

I nod and that's all the incentive he needs before bruising our lips with another kiss, this one being needy and only a little lustful as his tongue brushes over my bottom lip. I part my lips as our tongues and mouths meet in several sloppy kisses to follow, his hand slipping below as a finger slides in me, probing.

Any pain that spurs from the entry of another digit is swallowed back as he lets go of my lips, leaving a quick peck on my cheek before I feel his tip grazing over my entrance. Unknowingly I let a small whimper leave the back of my throat forcing his eyes to flutter back over to me. The calm radiating from him seems to seep into me and I only smile up at him, telling him I'm okay and that I'm ready without even having to say a word.

**~_All of my dreams are all I see, try not to wake me, let me be. All of my dreams are all I see, try not to wake me, can't you see?_~**

My flaxen lashes brush over against my cheeks as I lift my hand to rub at my eyes, finding that arms are wrapped loosely around my waist. His chest his pressed to my forehead until I tilt it back, looking up at the peaceful expression on his face. I reach up to caress Yuj's shoulder, smiling happily that I wasn't dreaming this time. That this time he actually kissed me, held me, and made love to me. My fingers comb through my own hair and I find them stopping at something I remember perfectly. I pull it from my hair and hold it in front of my face, the soft white and brown feather making me smile.

**~_Try not to wake me._~**

**_x.x.x.x.x.x_**

_Sooo, first FF13 yaoi, and I have to admit I've loved these two together from the very beginning. ^^; I think they just remind me of Zemyx (Except Maqui and Yuj are more similar than Demyx and Zexion are) Anyways! Where was my head when I wrote this and chose this song? I don't know, our dog was just put down, can you blame the mistakes? _

_Enjoy though!_

_The song is _Trapped (All My Dreams) _by _Dead By April_. Look it up~_


End file.
